Voice
by titangirl161
Summary: one shot Sanzos' thoughts on Goku's voice, which his mind still hears all the time.


Friends and haters, I return again! I'm on a Saiyuki streak lately, but it feels so nice to be writing so I don't care! I actually had two other stories planned, one sad and one starting off sad but with a happy ending, but when this came to my head I knew I'd lose it if I didn't write it down, just a small drabble-y thing about Sanzo's thoughts on Goku's voice, which he always seems to hear. So my puppy-muse will put in a disclaimer and we'll begin!

Scribble: We do not own Saiyuki in any way, shape or form. Maybe if a certain SOMEONE stopped wasting all her money on mangas we could save up enough to buy it, but that day will never (passes out as a manga hits him in the face).

Me: Don't question my manga buying! Now on with the fic!

Props to What2callmyself who was nice enough to beta for me! (Even though she never got to doing it and I got bored and posted it anyway but oh well!)

Voice

The ground was shaking after the fight was over, caving in and threatening to bury the group under the debris. Sanzo looked around, immediately noticing everyone was sinking, wondering what the best course of action was.

"What are we gonna do?" Gojyo yelled as he kept trying to keep his body above the ever sinking sand, a battle he was quickly losing.

"Sanzo!" Goku called to him, as if he could come up with something quick enough to solve their current problem.

Goku was lucky enough to be right. Sanzo thought of something at that second. If he released the Maten Sutra's power, he could create a barrier around the group long enough for them to escape to stable ground. He closed his eyes and started to chant.

"Sanzo hurry!" Hakkai cried, as he was trying to pull both Gojyo and Goku, who were already almost completely sunk to at least keep their heads above the surface, but he was sinking too fast as well.

Sanzo continued chanting, trying hard not to lose his concentration, since at this minute it was most critical, and anything that would disturb this would destroy their one chance to get out.

He was almost finished when he opened up his mouth to take one last breath to finish, only to find it filling with sand. He hadn't realized his head was almost completely sunk in the sand as well. He wanted to spit it out and finish, but it would only be replaced with more sand, and he would drown. Damn, he was so close….

Suddenly, a hand closed over his mouth, making a small bubble that would give him just enough breath to finish the chant and save them. Sanzo wasted no time in doing just this, and when he finished, he opened his eyes just a crack to see whose hand it was.

It was Goku's hand, clamped over his mouth, with his other one clamped over his own mouth and nose. And as Sanzo's consciousness started to fade, he had one last thought.

'The Maten Sutra. It is said the scripture chooses its own master, and chooses someone who neither covets it nor feels they deserve it. I never would've thought it years past, but it's come to my attention lately, and I wonder…did the scripture choose you? Sometimes, Son Goku, I wonder…are you the one who will succeed me?'

The Sutra flew outwards, creating a dome around the ikkou, and they managed to climb out, Gojyo first, followed by Hakkai, then Goku, who was carrying an unconscious Sanzo. As the adrenaline from the panic faded, Goku gently cradled Sanzo's prone form in his arms as the sutra collapsed in the ground around them.

Hakkai came over to him. "He must've managed to activate it just before falling unconscious," he said gently, feeling for a pulse.

"It's ok Hakkai, Sanzo will be fine, I just know it," Goku said softly, and sure enough, Hakkai found a pulse, feeling normal and he let out a sigh of relief.

Goku took a deep breath, and it even as he tried to sound confident, there was still a hint of worry in his voice. "He'll be alright, he'll wake up soon."

Sanzo's POV

I hear it.

A voice.

Someone is calling me.

It's a sound I'm used to. I hear it all the time, sometimes more loudly than others. A single, continuous, insistent voice.

I always hear it.

The calling doesn't stop.

Once it just called to me, now it calls me by my title. It's the same thing. All the time, the same noise, the same words, the same voice

_Sanzo!_

The voice that couldn't reach me long years ago, when my eyes were dead and my spirit dying, finally reaching me after.

_Sanzo, wake up!_

A voice that calls me, a voice so similar to the one that now my ears hear audibly, the voice that begs me for food, that annoys me hot days in the jeep, that babbles on and on just to have my attention for even a minute.

_Please, Sanzo, wake up!_

A voice that was able to reach out to the edge of my mind as it teetered on the precipice of sanity and insanity, the voice that pulled me back from the darkness of my heart, that very same voice that had been a small comfort, even to keep me from putting my gun to my own head all these years. The very same voice that called and called and never stopped, that always let me know that someone was there, and needed me.

_Sanzo, please!_

The voice, always the same, always calling out to me

_Sanzo, wake UP!_

It's still calling me.

_Sanzo!_

I hear it right now

And it's so…damn…ANNOYING….

End Sanzo's POV

And only about minute after Goku said it, Sanzo's eyes flew open, and his fan flew out and hit Goku's head, as he screamed "BAKA SARU!"

And the other two members of their group could only stare in horror, wondering if they missed something, as Goku had been silent all that time, but now Sanzo was smacking him like crazy, screaming, "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!!! THERE WAS NO NEED TO KEEP CALLING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!! IT'S JUST OBNOXIOUS AND ANNOYING, SO STOP IT!!!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Goku screamed as Sanzo finally stopped and took a deep breath, calming down after his tirade. But as he thought, he remembered how Sanzo had heard him so long ago in the cave, even though he never opened his mouth to call for anybody. Did Sanzo hear how worried he was? Could he still hear his voice?

Sanzo gathered up his sutra, throwing it over his shoulders as normal, and he and Goku hopped back into the jeep with two very scared teammates. And just as they set off, Goku decided to try it one last time.

_Sanzo!_

Sanzo turned, looking a little irked. "What?" he snapped.

Gojyo actually looked a little startled. "I didn't say anything!" Sanzo's gaze turned to Goku, who just smiled at him. Sanzo then gave him a death glare that clearly said if Goku bothered him one more time he would put a bullet in his head, and turned back toward the front again.

Despite the glare, Goku continued to smile.

The connection was still there, and it could never be broken.

Scribble: You're insane, and this story is a mess.

Me: (throws anther manga) Don't question my sanity either! And it's ok, I like this mess! So there! Well, people, here you guys go! There will be more one- shots in the near future, so keep an eye out if you happen to like my Saiyuki one- shots! Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


End file.
